That Boy and Christmas
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini semua akan terjadi, menurutku dia sempurna... sangat sempurna, ia tampak seperti barang berharga dimataku, dia mengubah hidupku yang gelap menjadi penuh warna, dia mengubah pandanganku terhadap hari itu, dia mengubah semua dari hidupku, mengubahku menjadi seseorang dengan pandangan yang menakjubkan akan sesuatu... Arigatou! Aku mencintaimu! RnR?


**AN : ALOHA SEMUAAAAA~ Akiko kembali~~ Maaf sebelumnya enggak ngelanjutin cerita yg lama dan malah dihapus, author ini sudah gatau mau dilanjutin kaya gimana #sujudsujud dan sebagai permintaan maaf author buat cerita untuk kalian dan spesial Rin & Len Birthday~ maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh karena author sudah lupa cara menulis cerita yang baik dan benar -3-. YOSH silahkan scroll kebawaa~ **

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 _ **Diclaimer : Crypton & Yamaha**_

 _ **Character bukan punya author yang pastinya~**_

 _ **That Boy and Christmas**_

 _ **By Akiko Nagato**_

 _ **Warning : Cerita ini dapat menyebabkan : sakit kepala, kekecewaan yang teramat dalam dan masih banyak lainnya. mungkin ada typo, maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan~**_

 _ **RnR onegai~**_

* * *

Aku benci natal, sungguh sangat-sangat benci. Karena natal telah merenggut semua miliku. Keluarga besarku, ayah, ibu dan orang yang sangat aku cintai… saudara kembarku. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi makam saudara kembarku, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, 5 tahun tanpanya membuat hidupku sangat hampa. Kini aku sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan, menatap jalan yang sudah mulai memutih karena tertutup salju, seandainya ia ada disini pasti ia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, mentraktirku jus jeruk dan memberikanku hadiah natal. Jika ada seorang malaikat datang padaku dan akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku, aku hanya ingin ia disini bersamaku… selamanya.

 **xxxThatBoyandChristmasxxx**

 **Tap... Tap… Tap…**

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar ketika gadis itu berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Parasnya yang cantik membuat semua orang yang ia lewati menjadi terpukau termasuk seorang laki-laki terkenal disekolahnya. Hampir semua orang berpikir bahwa gadis ini melakukan operasi plastik, yang benar saja kulit putih seperti susu, rambut blonde layaknya bule, bola mata indah dengan warna seperti batu sapphire disertai bulu mata yang lentik, tubuhnya sangat sempurna seperti tokoh-tokoh heroine yang ada dalam buku dongeng.

Tapi tidakkah kamu tau… dibalik parasnya yang manis, senyumnya yang menawan, ia menyimpan sejuta kesedihan.

"OIII RIN!"

Oh ya, nama gadis itu Kagane Rin, dan yang memanggilnya…

"Ada apa Miku?" Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut teal penyuka negi ini tak kalah terkenalnya dengan Rin, karena parasnya yang cantik dan suaranya yang merdu.

"Lihat buku PRmu dong~~ boleh kann?" tapi sayangnya gadis itu pemalas dan… tidak pintar.

"Hah… Miku sekali-kali kerjain PR kenapa sih."

"Ayolahh Rin… nanti aku kasih 5 dus jeruk import deehh~~"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai kelas nanti aku berikan bukunya."

"YEY! ARIGATOU RIN~"

 **xxxThatBoyandChristmasxxx**

 **:;-'Rin POV'-;:**

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar kabar tentang seseorang yang namanya sama dengan saudaraku… Len. Sepertinya dia itu murid yang sangat terkenal pasalnya hampir seluruh perempuan disekolahku membicarakannya, hah… ya sudahlah nama Len kan banyak yang punya kenapa aku jadi sensi begini… apa aku terlalu merindukannya?

Ah sudahlah sekarang saatnya mengunjungi Len~~ aku pun berjalan keluar sekolah tapi aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut sama sepertiku, matanya sepertiku bahkan… wajahnya tampak sepertiku… tunggu sepertinya aku salah liat. Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak hilang. Tanpa basa basi aku memeluk pemuda itu, ya aku yakin itu adalah Len! Ohh arigatou Kami-sama doaku akhirnya terkabulkan!

"LEN! Aku merindukanmu!" ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Eh…? Kamu siapa ya?" kata-katanya membuatku terheran…

"Ka-kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Rin… saudara kembarmu!" mataku mulai berlinang… karena Len sama sekali tidak ingat padaku.

"Ma-maaf mungkin kau salah orang…" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu… kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan air mata yang sudah turun dari mataku, ohh sekarang aku benar-benar malu -_-.

"Aku… Len Kagamine, setauku semua perempuan disekolah ini tau aku."

"Eh jadi kau Len yang sering diperbincangkan oleh para tante-tante itu?"

"Ha? Tante-tante? Cowo ganteng, keren kek gue masa terkenalnya dikalangan tante-tante."

"Terserahlah… Aku minta maaf, sepertinya memang salah orang." Ucapku lalu berbalik dan berlari kencang.

Oh Kami-sama aku benar-benar maluuuu… tapi dia benar-benar mirip Len… oh ayo lah Rin yang mirip Len kan banyaaakk. Perlahan-lahan aku memegang pipiku yang terasa hangat, perasaan apa ini? Setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu… rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, ahhh mungkin karena tadi aku berlari dengan kencang.

 **:;-'Normal POV'-;:**

Kini Rin sudah berada di tempat pemakaman, kakinya membawa ke makam yang tampak berbeda dari yang lain.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Kagane Len  
25 Desember XXX**

* * *

"Hei Len… hari ini aku membawamu bunga! Tadi… aku bertemu seseorang dengan nama yang sama denganmu, dia sungguh-sungguh mirip denganmu dan bodohnya aku langsung memeluknya tanpa mau mengetahui itu siapa. Aku merasa sangat bodoh… sangat-sangat bodoh, mengharapkan kau ada disini bersamaku… awalnya ketika aku melihat pemuda itu aku pikir Kami-sama mengabulkan doaku tapi… tidak."

"Len… aku… hiks… merindukanmu." Air matanya mulai turun ketika langit-langit juga mulai menangis, ia tidak peduli esoknya akan sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah, lagi pula ia juga sudah mengumpulkan semua tugas sehingga jika ia kesekolah percuma tidak akan melakukan apapun. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya Len, Len dan Len.

Ia benar-benar merindukannya, berharap cinta pertamanya tidak diambil oleh Tuhan, ia belum sempat memberikan memori yang indah untuk dikenang lelaki itu, ia belum menepati janjinya untuk membuat kue yang paling enak saat ulang tahun mereka. Dia benar-benar sangat kecewa, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa saudaranya… benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hey kau, mengapa menangis dikuburan saat hujan deras begini?"

"Len… sekarang aku mendengar suara orang… padahalkan tadi aku cuma sendiri… HUEEEEE! Terus kenapa aku ga keujanaann Q.Q"

"He-hei jawab pertanyaanku!"

"HUEEE! Sekarang aku mendengar suaranya lebih kerasss! LEN AKU TAKUT HANTU!" teriak Rin sambil menutup telinganya.

"OI OI! Kau pikir aku hantu?!" tiba-tiba Rin merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya, reflek ia langsung salto terus menendang semua yang ada didekatnya.

"KYAAA! AKU GAMAU LIAT HANTUUU!" ucap Rin yang dari tadi menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"OI! Buka matamu, kau ngelindur ya! Ck sakit sekali badanku!"

"Eh…" Rin kaget, sepertinya ia menendang orang… oh cobaan apa lagi sekarang.

"Go-gomeeennn~ HUEEEE~"

"Aduhhh! Kenapa malah nangis sih! Gue lagi kesakitan, lu bukannya nanya 'kamu kenapa?' atau 'aduhh maaf sini aku obatin' cengeng banget sih lu!"

Mendengar kata cengeng Rin benr-benar merasa tersinggung dan…

"AHHHKKK!" dia menendang kaki lalu… tangan… lalu laki-laki itu di banting… oh malang nasibmu nak.

"Ck makanya jangan bilang gue cengeng!"

"Eh… Lu-lu Len kan? Kok bisa disini?" oh ternyata Rin baru sadar saudara-saudaraa (Reader : Shut up you author -_-).

"Tadi uhk- gue liat lu nangis disini, niatnya mau nganterlu pulang tapi malah babak belur gini! Ckck."

"Tadi kan gue udah bilang map -_-."

"Iye dah serah padamuu, jadi mau dianter pulang gak?"

"Ya boleh deh, itung-itung hemat uang hehe."

 **xxxThatBoyandChristmasxxx**

"Eh… kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Len yang tampak agak heran karena rumah yang Rin tempati besar namun sangat sepi.

"Uhm… iya, semua keluargaku sudah meninggal dan hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang masih tersisa, sisanya sudah diambil oleh sekelompok orang yang membunuh keluargaku."

"Oh maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa aku sudah biasa dengan ini. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan…" seketika Rin mengingat kejadian ketika memeluk Len.

"Ugh… maksudku namaku Kagane Rin!"

"Heee jadi kau yang terkenal dikalangan om-om itu?"

"Heii! Aku gak pernah deket-deket sama om-om tau!"

 **JTAKKK (?)**

"Ouchh… sakit tauu!"

"Biarin wlee!" ujar Rin kemudian ngacir entah kemana.

 ** _Ditempat yang lain_**

'Duh kenapa jantungku jd mo copot gini? Masa aku ada riwayat penyakit jantung sih -_-' batin Rin yang sedang mencari kotak obat.

"Ah ketemu!"

Rin pun kembali ketempat Len berada entah mengapa jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak (Reader : Mati dong thor… | Akiko : aku lom selese ngetik -_-) oke abaikan chat itu. Bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tapi pipinya yang merona seperti sop-sop dikasih saos kebanyakan terus jadi merah.

"Loh Len kemana? Kok ilang… Jangan-jangan… KYAAAAA JANGAN-JANGAN TADI YANG NGANTER AKU HANTUUU!" teriak Rin sambil lari terbirit-birit muterin kursi kaya domba mau dipotong.

"Shh… berisik Rin!"

"Loh Len… kok kamu ada disitu" ujar Rin sambil menunjuk Len yang sedang memegang foto.

"Lah emang dari tadi disini kok."

"Yaudah kalau gitu duduk disini biar aku obatin!"

Len pun mulai mengikutin intruksi dari Rin (lahemangsitupikirapainstruksi).

"Rin…" Len mulai membuka suara, ia merasa bahwa Rin memang benar-benar cantik sama seperti yang teman-temannya bicarakan.

"Apa?"

"Itu soal saudaramu… dia kok mirip banget sama aku?"

"Lah mana aku tau." Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang masih serius mengobati Len.

"Taraaa~ Selesaaaii~" kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Rin…"

"Ya?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Tanganku enggak bisa digerakin, kaki aku pincang… jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan!"

"Eh…?"

* * *

 _ **;:-To Be Continue-:;**_

 **A/N : Yosh selesaii~ mungkin chap selanjutnya akan diupdate dengan segera~ mohon reviewnya! Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini Q.Q**

 **Arigatou sudah mau baca~**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Onegai Q.Q**

 **Review kalian membuatku semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini QQ**


End file.
